


The phantom of the opera

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, voice!Cas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El grupo de teatro “Paradise” tiene como especialidad versionar clásicos de todos los tiempos, ya sea opera, ballet, musicales... nada se les resiste porque cuenta con un elenco profesional que ama y vive para su trabajo. En uno de los ensayos y a un día para el gran estreno de “El fantasma de la Opera 2013”, uno de los protagonistas principales sufre un percance y, desesperadamente, necesitan a cualquier persona que ocupe su lugar o no podrán estrenar en la fecha acordada. Cuando logran encontrar un suplente, Dean no podrá evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraído por la voz y los ojos de ese hombre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The phantom of the opera

**Título:** [The phantom of the opera.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yoqo1Nfk9qE)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Petición:** de ladyorapma en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2769518#t2769518).

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN. AU

**Rating:** NC-17

**Personajes secundarios:** Jo, Gabriel, Sam Winchester, Jody Mills... 

**Spoilers:** ninguno. 

**Warnings:** anal sex, oral!sex, top!Cas, voice!Cas...

**Resumen:** El grupo de teatro “Paradise” tiene como especialidad versionar clásicos de todos los tiempos, ya sea opera, ballet, musicales... nada se les resiste porque cuenta con un elenco profesional que ama y vive para su trabajo. En uno de los ensayos y a un día para el gran estreno de “El fantasma de la Opera 2013”, uno de los protagonistas principales sufre un percance y, desesperadamente, necesitan a cualquier persona que ocupe su lugar o no podrán estrenar en la fecha acordada. Cuando logran encontrar un suplente, Dean no podrá evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraído por la voz y los ojos de ese hombre...

**Argumento Original (para todo aquel que no** **sepa de qué va** **):** El Fantasma de la Opera es una romántica historia de amor. Su protagonista habita en los subterráneos de la Opera de París. Durante algún tiempo se ha dedicado a horrorizar a los artistas y empresarios del teatro, pero con el cambio de propietarios del lugar todos esperan que la situación cambie. Misteriosamente un telar cae sobre Carlotta, la diva de la compañía y ésta renuncia. Su lugar es ocupado por una bailarina desconocida de nombre Christine. Ella ha tomado clases de canto con un desconocido a quien llama el Angel de la música e impresiona a todos con su voz.

Christine tiene un viejo enamorado, Raoul, quien la visita en su camerino después de la función. Más tarde su misterioso profesor la rapta y la esconde en su guarida ubicada bajo el teatro de la ópera. Su verdadero raptor es el Fantasma quien le confiesa su amor. Al día siguiente ella trata de desenmascararlo y él le explica la razón de su careta. Ella se conmueve ante su historia y él la deja volver a la superficie. A su regreso el Fantasma exige que en la siguiente representación Christine sea la protagonista. Los empresarios se niegan y la intérprete principal pierde la voz. Christine y Raoul huyen al techo del teatro y se juran amor eterno. El Fantasma los escucha. Durante los siguientes seis meses el Fantasma no se aparece, hasta la fiesta de fin de año, donde se presenta disfrazado de la muerte roja con una obra escrita especialmente para Christine. Amenaza con causar estragos si no la montan. Christine duda y Raoul la convence. Piensa que el Fantasma asistirá a la representación y la policía podrá capturarlo. Pero la noche del estreno el Fantasma asesina al tenor y usurpa su lugar. Cuando intentan aprehenderlo rapta a Christine. Raoul va tras ellos y cae preso del Fantasma. Christine tiene que decidir entre ambos. Si no se queda con el enmascarado, Raoul perderá la vida.

 

EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA

 

 

Dean caminaba nervioso de arriba abajo por la sala de urgencias del hospital. Él, junto a su grupo de teatro, habían estado ensayando la obra que tenían que estrenar al día siguiente por la noche y su compañero de reparto, Gabriel, se había resbalado en bambalinas apuntando que se había roto una pierna. ¡A un día del estreno! Era de locos... y cuanto más lo pensaba, más nervioso se ponía.

Llevaban meses, casi un año, adaptando la obra y obteniendo las licencias necesarias para la adaptación. La dueña del teatro, Jody Mills, había pensado en modificar el clásico “El fantasma de la opera” por algo mucho más moderno y retorcido a la vez. Para empezar, le habían incluido ballet y la habían adaptado al tiempo actual, y por si eso fuera poco, habían cambiado el género de la actriz principal, quedando como resultado una obra de amor prohibido entre el fantasma de la opera y el actor principal del teatro.

Dean era el actor principal. Se había ganado ese puesto a pulso ya no solo por su talento sino por su fantástica voz y su profesionalidad. Jo, su amiga desde la infancia, hacia el papel de su novia y Gabriel era el fantasma. O era, porque todo pintaba a que iban a tener que suspender la función.

 

Jo salió del box donde había estado con Jody y Gabriel y según se acercaba a Dean, iba negando con la cabeza.

\- Dime que no traes malas noticias -Dean se echó a un lado para que ella se sentara junto a él.

\- Lo siento -Jo se dejó de caer como un plomo sobre el chirriante asiento de respaldar de plástico de la sala de espera-. Gabriel se ha fastidiado un tobillo pero bien. Mañana no podrá salir ni de coña.

\- ¡Mierda! -Dean se levantó de la furia que le entró por el cuerpo. Un segundo y tantos meses de trabajo y esfuerzos a la basura-. ¡No es justo! 

Lo cierto es que no lo era, pero no podían hacer nada. No tenían sustituto para Gabriel porque andaban cortos de personal, pero Dean no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Y Michael? -volvió a sentarse al lado de Jo totalmente nervioso-. Baila muy bien. 

\- Pero cantando suena como una lechuza en celo. 

\- ¿Y Uriel?

\- ¿Desde cuando el fantasma de la opera es negro?

\- ¿Y marica? -Dean no pudo evitar ir en su misma contra, pero Jo le estaba diciendo a todo que no-. Hemos cambiado la obra, le hemos metido ballet y le hemos cambiado las inclinaciones sexuales a los personajes; créeme... que el fantasma sea negro es lo de menos.

\- Uriel no pega para eso, Dean. No tiene tanto talento.

Dean se llevó las manos a la cara y se rascó los ojos.

\- Mejor alguien con algo de talento que tener que devolver las localidades, ¿no crees?

En eso Dean tenía razón. Habían vendido todos los asientos. No quedaba ni una plaza libre. Incluso a él mismo le había costado trabajo reservar una plaza para Sam.

\- Ah, ¡mierda! -Jo también se llevó las manos a la cara dándose cuenta de lo grave del asunto. 

 

Hundidos y desmoralizados los encontró Jody cuando salió del box.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? 

Dean y Jo se levantaron de un salto cuando oyeron la voz de la directora.

\- ¿Cómo está Gabriel? -la preocupación de Dean era auténtica ya no solo por el tema del estreno sino porque Gabe era su amigo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

\- Está bien. Algo dolorido pero se le pasará. Su familia viene de camino.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a devolver las localidades? -Jo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y la miró esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? Aquí nadie va a devolver nada -el tono de la mujer fue lo suficiente claro y rotundo como para hacerles callar-. Hemos dicho que mañana estrenamos y así será.

Dean se rascó la ceja porque no sabía si la mujer le estaba tomando el pelo o se le había pasado por alto que Gabriel era uno de los personajes principales. A riesgo de que lo mandasen a la mierda, él se lo recordó.

\- Jody... No tenemos fantasma. Si Gabriel no puede ni moverse, no veo cómo...

\- Tú eso déjamelo a mí -abrió la mochila que traía colgada a un lado de la espalda y sacó un teléfono móvil. Mientras tecleaba se volvió hacia Dean-. Tú vete a casa, termina de ensayar tu texto y por si acaso repasa también el del fantasma.

Dean levantó las cejas asombrado.

\- ¿Voy a hacer de los dos? 

\- No -al fin atinó con el número que era y marcó-; estoy localizando a un amigo mío muy bueno que acaba de llegar de Rusia.

\- ¿Le va a dar tiempo de aprenderse el texto, los bailes y todo para mañana? -Jo negó con la cabeza-. Eso es imposible.

\- El fantasma no baila apenas y ¿quién no se sabe las canciones, por favor? -Jody miró la pantalla al ver que no respondían al teléfono y volvió a llamar-. Dean; vete a casa, repasa y descansa. Mañana habrá estreno y con un fantasma de categoría.

Sinceramente Dean tenía sus dudas sobre ello, pero obedeció. Ella era la directora y la que más tenía que perder si la cosa no salía bien. Sin decir nada más, se fue a casa.

 

 

 

Apenas faltaba una hora y Dean estaba terminando de arreglarse. El suspensor le apretaba demasiado esa tarde y no sabía por qué. Cuando se colocó las mallas de color marfil, se dio cuenta de que con los nervios se las había puesto algo torcidas y tuvo que volver a sacársela para ajustarlas bien. Finalmente se colocó las zapatillas de igual color de media punta y se levantó para ir a por la camisa.

Recordó la primera vez que tuvo que ir a hacerse una prueba de vestuario. Cuando vio esa camisa pensó que si le ponían una peluca, parecería David Bowie en “Dentro del laberinto”. 

Con pliegues y gasas en distintos tonos marfil y hueso, la camisa de Dean era una auténtica preciosidad. La habían hecho especialmente para él, para su ancho de espalda y su envergadura. 

Normalmente los hombres que hacían ballet eran más ligeros y estilizados, pero ahí estaba Dean, confirmado que toda regla tenía una excepción.

Cuando estuvo listo salió al pasillo buscando algo de paz. El jaleo y las voces de sus compañeros le estaban descentrando y lo estaban alejando de su objetivo.

Se había memorizado gran parte del texto del fantasma por si acaso su nuevo compañero no había tenido tiempo. Y esa era otra... la hora que era y aún no lo había visto por ninguna parte. Dean se relajó bromeando que se había tomado muy en serio el papel de fantasma.

 

Con el fin de tranquilizarse y meterse en el papel, Dean caminó hacia las escaleras de caracol y bajó al sótano. Solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba desconectar y hacer suyo el personaje.

Al terminar de bajar el último escalón se detuvo en seco porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Al fondo, donde él mismo solía sentarse para ensayar o desconectar del mundo y meterse en su personaje, había alguien de espaldas llevando una capa negra y larga que le llegaba hasta el suelo. 

Durante un segundo pensó que se trataba de un fantasma real; un ser torturado injustamente siglos atrás cuya alma vagaba errante por los sótanos del teatro.

Pero no; esa figura era bien real. Dean lo supo cuando el desconocido se dio la vuelta y unos ojos increíblemente azules brillaron detrás de la máscara.

El fantasma ya estaba vestido y a la cuenta metiéndose también en el personaje porque se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. O eso, o es que el tipo era rarito. Dean quiso pensar lo primero.

\- Hola -adelantó varios pasos mientras estiraba la mano para presentarse-. Soy Dean Winchester. Tú debes de ser el fantasma -sonrió por la estupidez de su pregunta-. Eso espero porque sino no me va a creer nadie cuando lo cuente.

El desconocido sonrió. La máscara sólo le tapaba hasta la mitad de la mejilla y al contrario que la máscara original que sólo le tapaba una mitad del rostro, ésta cogía los dos ojos haciendo más misteriosa la mirada de ese hombre. Los carnosos labios quedaban al descubierto mostrando lo apetecibles que resultaban.

Era ligeramente más bajo que Dean, pero tampoco demasiado, aunque sí más delgado. El cuerpo del desconocido pegaba más en el mundo del ballet que el del propio Dean.

El resto del atuendo era igual de oscuro, las mallas negras y la camisa también negra de seda con un chaleco gris encima. Dean tuvo que reconocer que esa ropa quedaba infinitamente mejor en el desconocido que en Gabriel.

\- Me llamo Castiel -el extraño aceptó la mano y se la estrechó en un apretón fuerte y decidido.

Lo normal hubiera sido hablar sobre la obra, si le había dado tiempo de prepararse sus líneas, cuadrar algunos gestos por si el otro necesitaba ayuda, ensayar la canción principal que cantaban juntos... lo que solía hacerse en esos casos, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, quedándose ambos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

Dean no sabía explicarlo con claridad, pero se sentía terriblemente atraído por ese desconocido, era como una sensación primaria de la que no podía huir. Sonriendo, se acercó con lentitud hacia él.

\- Tengo... -comenzó con timidez-, tengo que estar metiéndome demasiado en el personaje porque siento como una... especie de atracción extraña por ti.

Castiel se sonrojó levemente y esbozó un titubeo con la boca, como si fuera a decir algo pero en el último segundo cambiara de opinión. Dean habló por él.

\- Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, pero... no sé, no puedo explicarlo, es como si...

Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque Castiel se le había echado encima atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Al parecer el fantasma había experimentado lo mismo. También se veía que era más de acciones que de palabras porque con ese primer beso que le robó, supo que el misterioso desconocido sentía lo mismo que él.

Las lenguas bailaban recorriéndose y encontrándose la una con la otra, juntas, en una espiral de jadeos y respiraciones. Las manos de Dean subieron por el pecho de Castiel hasta abarcarle el contorno de la cara con ellas. Lo arrimó más a él y lo besó con más ansias, como si nunca fuera a ser suficiente.

Castiel ronroneó por la sensación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean lo había empujando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Entonces pegó su cuerpo al suyo. 

Ese hombre era grande y fuerte y aunque fuera en mallas, no había nada ridículo ni femenino en él. Dean Winchester exudaba masculinidad y lujuria por todas partes.

\- Dean -la voz de Castiel apenas fue un jadeo, extasiado por la fuerza de ese beso y su aroma personal-. Dean.

Dean gimió sabiendo que jamás había escuchado nada tan caliente como el sonido de su nombre en labios de Castiel.

\- Di mi nombre otra vez -susurró entre beso y beso.

\- Dean -Castiel quería complacerle una y otra vez. Todas las veces que hicieran falta-. Dean. Dean.

\- Esto es una locura -Dean se separó apenas un segundo para echarse hacia atrás un par de centímetros para mirarle a los ojos. Sin apartar la mirada de él, bajó las manos por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de sus mallas. Las apartó con facilidad y sin pensárselo. Luego se agachó poniéndose de rodillas y observó de cerca el suspensor negro que llevaba Castiel puesto. Sin titubear, también lo apartó y una erección grande y pesada apareció ante sus ojos-. Cas.

A Dean sólo le dio tiempo de jadear su nombre una vez antes de metérselo en la boca. El sabor del líquido pre seminal le invadió los sentidos y gruñó por lo bajo notando cómo su erección intentaba crecer algo dentro de su suspensor. Esa horrible tela estaba diseñada para que no se moviera absolutamente nada debajo de las mallas y no fuera una indecencia ver a los bailarines pegar saltos, pero en esta ocasión, su suspensor iba asfixiarle. 

Sin dejar de lamer rítmicamente a Castiel, Dean se llevó las manos hacia su cintura para bajar la malla y el suspensor. Cuando se notó liberado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de alivio.

\- Tócate -la voz de Castiel llegó ronca a sus oídos, como si el deseo que estaba sintiendo fuera demasiado grande y estuviera luchando contra él.

En cualquier caso Dean obedeció y se agarró su propia erección dentro del puño para comenzar a darse placer.

Castiel jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta a lo que estaba viendo. Miraba hacia abajo y veía su polla aparecer y desaparecer dentro de esos carnosos y lujuriosos labios, y si torcía un poco la cabeza, más abajo veía el brazo de Dean moverse, con su erección bien ceñida a su mano y rezumando también humedad.

El cuerpo le comenzó a temblar sabiendo que le quedaba poco, muy poco. Entonces un timbre resonó sobre sus cabezas haciendo que ambos mirasen hacia arriba. Una voz se oyó a lo lejos.

\- ¡Actores a escena! ¡Actores a escena! ¡Comenzamos en diez minutos! -la voz de Jody resonó por todas partes. Luego se oyó en el hueco de la escalera desde un par de pisos más arriba-. ¿Dean? Si estás ahí sube porque vamos a empezar ya.

Dean se levantó corriendo mientras se ponía bien la ropa. Fue a adecentar a Castiel pero éste ya se había acaldado su propia ropa y caminaba ligero tras él para acudir a la llamada. Iban a empezar ya. ¡El gran estreno se acercaba!

 

 

 

Dean respiró hondo y esperó a que las enormes cortinas terminaran de abrirse. Normalmente no solía mirar hacia el público y hoy tampoco lo haría. No sabía qué iba a sentir al ver a su hermano sentado en una de las butacas. Sam, con su carrera de abogado, tan serio a veces... Dean se sentía muy orgulloso de él y sabía que su hermano también lo estaba de él. Por eso no quería mirar al público, porque vería los inconfundibles ojos de Sam y se emocionaría, y eso no podía ocurrir.

La función comenzaba con el ballet al ritmo de la música. Los demás bailarines salían desde bambalinas y lo rodearían mientras Dean realizaba un petite cabriole pasando a uno grande. Él no era muy elástico, pero tenía un gran equilibrio y fuerza en las piernas. 

Jo pasó por su lado realizando un Fouetté en Tournant y Dean le guiñó un ojo. La cosa había comenzado bien y el público parecía estar completamente entregado.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, la escena con Castiel se acercaba. El escenario estaba preparado detrás y sabía que el fantasma también tendría que estar en él. En cuanto le anunciaran de bambalinas que el telón se iba a bajar tras él, comenzaría su monólogo hasta que volviera a abrirse la pesada cortina y la música comenzase.

 

Dean no fue realmente consciente de ese momento hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a Castiel en el decorado simulando una especie de gruta donde el fantasma estaba escondido del mundo. La música del órgano comenzó a sonar y fiel a su papel, Dean siguió con la obra. Cuando fue su turno, comenzó a cantar.

\- _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came -_ la voz de Dean era firme y suave a la vez, viviendo lo que estaba cantando-. _That voice which calls to me and speacks my name_ -lo cierto era que ahora que analizaba la letra, bien podía ajustarse a lo que le estaba pasando con Castiel. Había aparecido en su vida de pronto, como un fantasma, y había dejado la misma huella en él, provocando incluso que hiciera algo que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho-. _And do I dream again for now I find. The phantom of the opera is here, inside my mind._

Castiel se acercó a él desde atrás. Arrimó su cuerpo al suyo para cantar junto a su mejilla, como ponía en el guión que debía hacerse.

\- _Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet -_ la voz clara y varonil del fantasma terminó de captar la atención de dos o tres despistados del fondo que incluso dejaron de parpadear para prestar atención a la límpida dicción de Castiel-. _And though you turn from me to glance behind. The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind._

Dean estaba agradablemente sorprendido. No es que hubiera dudado en algún momento de la profesionalidad de Castiel ni de que no fuera a dar la talla, básicamente porque confiaba en Jody y sabía que ella no metería a cualquier matado en la obra, pero la voz de Castiel lo superó. Ahora sólo esperaba que cuando cantaran juntos, pudieran acoplarse sin problema puesto que nunca habían ensayado juntos y los dos tenían el mismo registro en la voz.

Ambos cantaron juntos como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Incluso el coro que resonaba detrás de las cortinas con la letanía de _“He's there, the phantom of the opera”_ sonaba más vivo y fuerte que nunca, o al menos eso le pareció a Dean.

 

 

 

El primer y único descanso de la obra duraba apenas quince minutos y en él, el público aprovechaba para ir al aseo o estirar las piernas. Ellos para cambiarse de ropa y cambiar decorados. 

Dean le perdió el rastro a Cas durante todo ese rato. El fantasma no tenía que cambiarse de ropa así que posiblemente se había mantenido alejado de todo el barullo que había montado en los camerinos. Cuando se estaba cambiando de mallas para ponerse unas de color gris, Jo llegó hasta él y comenzó a desnudarse muy deprisa porque era la primera en salir después del descanso.

\- Dean, ayúdame con la cremallera -ella se volvió para que el otro se la bajara hasta abajo.

Dean obedeció y la ayudó. Ella siguió desvistiéndose a toda prisa y cogiendo la nueva ropa sin importarle que se había quedado prácticamente desnuda delante de él. Con otros sí le importaba, pero con Dean no. Ya no sólo porque sabía que a su amigo jugaba en otro equipo, sino porque se conocían desde pequeños y era más un hermano que otra cosa.

\- Por cierto -ella se cambió el tocado del pelo mientras a la vez se cambiaba las zapatillas de puntas-; deberías cambiar de suspensorio.

Dean, que acababa de terminar de ponerse las mallas se miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque has estado marcando paquete toda la obra -Jo lo comentó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Dean enrojeció un poco porque sabía que era cierto. Castiel también, y lo sabía porque lo había notado apretándose contra su trasero, pero al llevar la ropa tan oscura y la capa apenas se le notaba. 

\- Son los de siempre -intentó defenderse sin delatarse-. Eso es que tú estás muy necesitada.

\- Já qué gracioso -Jo se volvió hacia él una vez que estuvo lista-. Tú estabas ocupando diciendo tus líneas, pero yo desde atrás podía ver cómo los de las primeras filas se echaban hacia atrás pensando que les ibas a sacar un ojo.

Dean la cogió por los hombros y la sacó del vestuario.

\- ¡Exagerada y salida, Jo! -se rió de ella cuando la plantó en medio del pasillo-. ¡Qué vergüenza de lengua! ¡A saber lo que pensaría tu madre si te oyese!

\- ¡Mi madre era una de las que se han tenido que echar para atrás, listo! -la voz de la chica sonó a lo lejos indicando que se alejaba de allí.

Dean se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia abajo. Era verdad que estaba marcando un poco más de lo normal, pero... ¿tanto se notaba? 

Preocupado de que el público no estuviera prestándole atención a la obra y se hubiera centrado sólo en su entrepierna como le había dicho Jo, Dean caminó hacia el tocador y se miró en el espejo. 

\- Mierda; tiene razón -se puso de perfil para cerciorarse de que era cierto. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y Dean gruñó pensando que era de nuevo Jo para torturarle un poco más-. ¿Es que no has tenido ya bastante con mi paquete?

\- De hecho, no.

Dean abrió los ojos como platos porque no era la voz de Jo la que le había respondido sino la de Castiel. Mortificado y rojo como un tomate se volvió para mirarle.

\- No era a ti eso del paquete, era para Jo -intentó defenderse-. Es una pesada.

\- ¿Hablas a todo el mundo de tus atributos? -Castiel cerró la puerta tras él y avanzó hasta quedar a su lado.

Dean decidió explicarle el por qué de esa frase.

\- Jo me ha dicho que voy marcando demasiado y me ha dejado preocupado.

Castiel echó un vistazo disimulado hacia abajo y Dean se puso más colorado si eso era posible.

\- Yo no veo ningún problema -respondió-. Es más; todo lo que veo parece estar muy bien.

Dean se arrimó a él tras oír esas palabras. Castiel olía a excitación y a cosas prohibidas y él se moría por hundirse de lleno en su piel.

\- Quiero terminar lo que empezamos antes -la voz de Dean fue seria y sincera. También lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Yo también.

\- Bien -Dean no fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta oír las palabras de él. Despacio, terminó de arrimarse a sus labios y los lamió sin llegar a besarle, sólo los probó como si de un helado se tratase-. Me gustan tus labios.

Castiel no respondió. Las palabras de Dean fueron como un cortocircuito en su cabeza abrasándolo todo a su paso.

\- Quiero verte la cara -Dean interrumpió el beso cuando, tras mirarle, se percató de que Castiel seguía con la máscara puesta. Ni siquiera en el descanso se la había quitado.

\- ¿Por qué? -la mirada de Castiel se oscureció tras la máscara-. ¿Me dirías que no si me vieras sin ella?

Dean parpadeó por la pregunta. La verdad es que no se lo había planteado y el tono en la voz de Castiel indicaba que se sentía algo molesto. Quizás tuviera razón. Dean nunca se había considerado una persona superficial que se dejase llevar por las apariencias físicas, pero debía reconocer que tampoco había conocido a nadie con máscara. De todas formas y tratándose de Castiel, esa acusación estaba fuera de lugar porque Dean estaba completamente enganchado a esos labios y esos ojos y el conjunto parecía espectacular. Sin la máscara, estaba seguro de que Castiel tenía que quitar la respiración. Para demostrarle que él no era como había pensado, se arrimó a su cuello y le lamió de abajo a arriba hacia esa sensible zona donde el pulso latía cada vez más deprisa.

\- Cuando acabe la obra, iremos de nuevo al sótano y continuaremos con máscara o sin ella -Dean jadeó las palabras siendo consciente del efecto que estaba causando con ellas-. Me muero de ganas por sentir tu polla en mi culo.

Castiel parpadeó y a punto estuvo de empujar a Dean sobre el tocador que tenía detrás y llevar a cabo sus deseos.

El timbre anunciando que el descanso había terminado sonó y Dean caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Cuando llegó a ella y la abrió, se volvió hacia Castiel.

\- ¿Vienes? -le preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si ofrecerse como acababa de hacerlo en plan sacrificio virginal fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Ah, Dean -Jody venía caminando muy deprisa desde el otro lado del pasillo. Cuando llegó a él, Castiel se les había unido en la puerta. Ella sonrió-. Ya veo que habéis congeniado bien. Me hubiera gustado presentaros antes de la función, pero ya sabéis cómo son los estrenos.

\- No te preocupes -Dean negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

\- Castiel acaba de llegar de Rusia. Es un bailarín muy conocido en Europa y ha venido a América para promocionarse. Creo que ésta puede ser una gran oportunidad para él.

\- Sin duda -Dean se volvió hacia él observando satisfecho cómo Castiel aún tenía algo de rubor en las mejillas.

\- Aunque si acepta mi oferta, es posible que se quede con nosotros durante estos meses mientras Gabriel se recupera.

Dean levantó una ceja porque no sabía nada de eso. Saber que día a día trabajaría con él le hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Dios, es tardísimo! -Jody los empujó a ambos-. ¡Nos tienen que estar esperando!

 

 

 

El resto de la obra salió igual de bien que la primera parte y cuando terminaron, el público se alzó para aplaudir durante un rato muy largo. Todos acudieron al escenario y saludaron como mandaba el protocolo y de nuevo volvieron a felicitarles. Había sido una gran noche y ahora sólo quedaba celebrarlo.

La fiesta que solía celebrarse después de todos los estrenos eran espectaculares, donde el champán corría por todas partes y los canapés estaban demasiado deliciosos para decir que no. Normalmente Dean se comía un centenar de ellos, pero esa noche tenía otra cosa en mente.

En cuanto salió del escenario su hermano le estaba esperando. Sam le aplaudió mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Magnífico, Dean. Ha sido un gran estreno.

\- Gracias -respondió algo colorado-. Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas antes de empezar.

\- Ah, sí. Ayer me encontré con Jo en el súper y me dijo lo que le había pasado a Gabe. ¡Qué mala suerte! Pero oye, he visto que te has adaptado perfectamente al sustituto.

\- Sí -Dean asintió pensando en _adaptarse_ a Cas pero de otra manera-. A la cuenta es muy famoso en Europa.

\- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. ¿Te vienes a picar algo? He visto a Ellen de lejos y pensaba ir a saludarla.

Eso le sirvió de excusa a Dean para tener a su hermano entretenido un rato.

\- Ah sí, Jo me ha dicho que había venido. Oye, voy a cambiarme, a darme una ducha y esas cosas. Ve preguntándole a Ellen la consulta que quería hacerte sobre no sé de un cambio de papeles de su local mientras yo me cambio y todo lo demás, ¿vale?

Sam asintió y se alejó de allí. Dean corrió pasillo a través y bajó las escaleras de caracol de tres en tres escalones. Cuando llegó abajo le faltaba un poco el aliento.

Castiel lo esperaba a lo lejos, al fondo del sótano. Dean no perdió el tiempo y caminó rápido hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, se echó sobre él para devorarle los labios. Ninguno de los dos se había cambiado de ropa, tan ansiosos como estaban de que llegara ese momento.

\- Cas -Dean comenzó a quitarle la capa y a abrirle el chaleco con dedos temblorosos. Lo necesitaba con urgencia y por él le habría arrancado la ropa hasta hacerlas jirones, claro que a ver quién oía luego a Jody.

Castiel tampoco se quedaba atrás desnudándole. Dean llevaba menos ropa que él y era más fácil desvestirle. Cuando le bajó las mallas, el suspensorio apareció ante él. A él nunca le habían gustado esas cosas porque eran muy extrañas, con toda esa banda elástica en la cinturilla, esa parte delantera acolchada y ese hilito minúsculo por detrás como si fuera un tanga extraño. Siempre que se lo ponía tardaba en acostumbrarse y no había forma en que le parecieran bonitos. Hasta ahora.

Obviamente, el creador de los suspensorios había usado el cuerpo de Dean como modelo, porque no había forma de que algo fuera más perfecto. Cuando lo despojó de toda la ropa, suspensorio incluido, Castiel lo llevó hacia la pared para aprisionarle contra ella y su cuerpo. Dean jadeó dejándose llevar por él. Castiel podía parecer más delgado que él y algo más bajo, pero era fuerte y atlético, y se lo demostró cogiéndole por los muslos hasta que lo alzó apoyándolo contra la pared haciendo que lo rodease con las piernas para mantenerse en alto.

\- Tú sigues vestido -Dean apenas murmuró las palabras entre beso y beso.

\- Lo sé -Castiel se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, los chupó y luego los deslizó entre el hueco que había entre el cuerpo de ambos. Una vez allí alcanzó la entrada de Dean. Luego la rodeó con los dedos lubricándola bien-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Dean asintió sabiendo que era verdad. Ninguno de los dos podían tardar más de la cuenta o alguien sospecharía. O lo que era peor; que alguien bajase ahí abajo.

Tras haberle lubricado bien la zona, Castiel se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un preservativo. Lo sacó del envoltorio, se agarró la erección para ponérsela y la guió hacia le entrada de Dean. Tras dudar un poco, presionó levemente pero antes de adentrarse volvió a detenerse. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

\- Dean.

Los ojos verdes de Dean estaba dilatados por la pasión. Pestañeó confuso al oír su nombre porque para él la habitación había comenzado a girar un rato atrás.

\- Sí -Dean no sabía por qué había parado, pero necesitaba que continuara ya. Necesitaba sentirle dentro-. Sigue, Cas, por favor.

Castiel asintió, pero se obligó a hacer las cosas bien.

\- Quítame la máscara.

Dean parpadeó porque no se lo esperaba. Ya había dejado claro que no le importaba, pero para Cas al parecer sí. Alzó las manos y le rodeó la cabeza hasta llegar al lazo que tenía detrás. Cuando lo deshizo, sostuvo la máscara para que no se cayera. Poco a poco la fue separandola de la piel hasta dejarle libre de ella. 

Cuando el rostro de Castiel apareció ante él, Dean jadeó extasiado porque se había imaginado algo bello y hermoso, pero jamás de la magnitud del atractivo de ese hombre.

Ante el silencio de Dean, Castiel sonrió levemente intentando suavizar el momento.

\- Quizás me preferías con ella puesta.

Alertado por sus palabras, Dean lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- Fóllame, Cas. Por favor... ahora.

Castiel no se hizo esperar más y tras un empujón certero y único, se deslizó por el prieto cuerpo de Dean.

La no preparación previa provocó que Dean le clavara los dedos en la piel durante unos segundos; exactamente los que tardó su cuerpo en acostumbrarse. Luego le instó a que siguiera.

 

El ritmo de ambos cuerpos era frenético. Intentaban besarse para amortiguar el sonido de los jadeos, pero en muchas ocasiones era imposible debido a la pasión incontrolada que sentían.

Cuando Dean se agarró la erección en busca de alivio, Castiel supo que quedaba poco. Profundizó los envites y cuando notó que el cuerpo de Dean se tensaba demasiado, entonces dio rienda suelta a su pasión.

Dean cabalgó el orgasmo de Castiel dejándose llevar él también por el suyo propio. Su propio semen caía sobre su mano y su abdomen en pequeños salpicones blancos, unos tras otros, hasta que ahogó un gruñido que fue paliado por los labios de Castiel. 

Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo así que se le había olvidado la increíble sensación de bienestar que dejaba luego sobre él.

 

Con pereza se bajó de las caderas notando cómo Cas salía de su cuerpo. Dean se apoyó en la pared mientras lo observaba. 

Castiel se agarró el preservativo y, sosteniéndolo por la punta, se lo quitó y le hizo un nudo.

\- Al fondo hay una papelera -Dean seguía sin moverse.

Castiel si dirigió a ella para deshacerse del condón. Cuando regresó a su lado, volvió a llevarse la mano al bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo de papel. Con calma y delicadeza le fue limpiando todo rastro de semen de la piel. 

Dean se dejó limpiar y acariciar. Incluso podía jurar que si seguía así volvería a empalmarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? -Castiel se había acercado de nuevo a la papelera para tirar el pañuelo para luego volver a su lado.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Simplemente se había quedado apoyado en la pared restableciéndose del orgasmo y admirando la belleza del rostro de Castiel.

\- Debería de estar prohibido ponerte una máscara -se levantó de la pared y alcanzó su ropa del suelo para vestirse.

\- Gracias -Castiel había enrojecido varios tonos-. Al principio dudé si aceptar la oferta de Jody. He estado tantos años haciendo esta obra en Europa, que ya había empezado a cogerle un poco de manía. Le he hecho el favor de actuar hoy porque es una vieja amiga y no quería dejarla tirada, pero si te soy sincero, le he cogido cierta tirria a esa máscara.

Dean terminó de vestirse y lo miró. Con razón se sabía Castiel el texto tan bien. Entonces el resto de la frase llegó a su cerebro.

\- ¿No vas a aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jody de trabajar con nosotros?

Castiel tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- Cuando me puse la máscara por primera vez esta noche, supe que no podía hacer este papel más veces y que no aceptaría su oferta, pero ahora...

\- ¿Ahora? -Dean estaba expectante por oír sus palabras.

\- Ahora todo es distinto. Esta obra lo es, los decorados, la gente -lo miró a los ojos incapaz de desviar la mirada-. Tú.

Dean se acercó hacia él y lo besó.

\- Cas; no te voy a negar que me encantaría trabajar contigo, pero aceptaré la decisión que elijas.

Castiel no quería pensar en nada. Había sido una buena noche y había sido un gran polvo. No quería estropearlo poniéndose a pensar.

\- No tenéis otra representación hasta la semana que viene. Tengo varios días para pensarlo.

Dean asintió. Con la ropa ya toda en su sitio caminó hacia él para mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que elegiría yo?

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin saber realmente la opción de Dean.

\- Elegiría llevarte a mi casa, desnudarte y hacerte el amor durante horas y horas enteras.

\- Ya veo que te mueres por verme desnudo -Castiel tenía una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si el resto de tu cuerpo es la mitad de atractivo que tu cara, igualmente considero una crueldad mantenerlo oculto.

Castiel sonrió por sus palabras.

\- Supongo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Eso era un si y Dean sonrió porque nada le apetecía más que llevarlo a su casa y pasar la noche con él, pero antes debían de hacer las cosas bien.

\- Genial, pero creo que primero deberíamos de subir arriba, cambiarnos y saludar a la gente. Van a pensar que vamos de divas y que nos mantenemos ocultos en nuestros camerinos esperando que vengan a buscarnos.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse mientras subía con él las escaleras de caracol. Quizás estuviera cansado de esa obra, pero algo le decía que iba a decir que sí al ofrecimiento de Jody. Podía estar aburrido del fantasma de la opera, pero sin duda jamás se aburriría de Dean Winchester.

 

 

FIN 

 


End file.
